Chance of a Lifetime
by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro
Summary: "Damn it Nina! I can't lose you, not like this." "Who said you were going to lose me, Stan? I want my chance of a lifetime to have you in it. I would rather have you than it. I love you more than my dream."Couples SxN HxB HxP SxM CxP JxOC


**Summary : "Damn it Nina! I can't lose, you not like this." "Who said you were going to lose me, Stan? I want my chance of a lifetime to have you in it. I would rather have _you_ than it. I love you more than my dream." Nina's finally getting her dream to make it big. But would she have to leave Stan behind? Rated T for the "D" word used a once or twice and just in case. **

"Stan, how do I look?" Nina asked anxiously. He looked up and smiled. "You look great." He replied. Nina smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She turned to the mirror, studying her reflection.

"Let's go, Stan. Everybody's waiting for us at the karaoke place." She said. She turned to the mirror again. "The dress is to much." Nina murmured. She was wearing a strapless dark purple dress that went to her knees. "Its fine, babe." Stan told her.

"Let's go." She said. He nodded, following her into the hallway. He grabbed his keys off the hook and locked the door as he went out of the apartment. "It's cold." Nina said, shivering.

"Here," Stan said, taking off his leather jacket and putting it on Nina. He smirked. "You look even better with my jacket on." He told her, making her blush. He took her hand and pulled her down the stairs. "Do you think the karaoke place is going to be fun?" Nina asked.

He shrugged. "I know _you'll_ love it, but I'm not sure if I will." He said. She nodded as they got to Stan's Jeep. He opened the door for her and she smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "You're the best." She told him.

He smiled. "I know." He replied, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his. "I wish we didn't have to go." She whispered. "But Daddy says someone wants to hear me sing."

He grinned. "Who wouldn't? You have an awesome voice, though sometimes you could talk someone's ear off." He said. She giggled and swatted at him playfully. "Maybe this could be my big break, maybe it's my time." She said, giggling happily at the thought.

Her phone rang suddenly, making both of them jump. Quickly, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Stop making out with Stan and hurry up! Daddy's getting impatient!" Her sister said. Nina grinned. "What if I don't want to?" She said. Nina smirked. Stan was rubbing off on her.

"Nina! Daddy says it's important!" Bijou insisted. "He also says if you don't come soon, you'll lose the chance of a lifetime! This guy's really big in the music industry, sis." Nina's eyes went wide. "Ok, we're coming!" She shouted into the phone.

Stan looked at her, confused. "I'm driving!" She said, grabbing the keys and scooting over to the driver's side. He got in, looking at her like she lost her mind. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Chance of a lifetime… my big break… my dream." She murmured, going at least 80 miles an hour. "What?" He asked. He peered at the speedometer and his eyes went wide. "Are you trying to get into an accident? Are you trying to get a ticket?" He asked, gripping the armrests.

She threw him a grin. "No, I don't. I want my 'chance of a lifetime' as Bijou and Daddy put it." He looked confused. She quickly explained it to him, carefully keeping an eye on the road while slowing down to sixty miles.

The karaoke place was in view, making Nina sigh in relief. She quickly parked the car and ran inside, leaving Stan to take everything in, a million thoughts running through his head.

_What if I lose her?_ That thought kept running through his head. _What if she thinks I'm slowing her down and leaves me for some famous guy?_ Shaking his head, he hopped out of his car and hesitated before going inside. As he went inside, he heard the last verse of

_Perfect Guy_, a song Nina wrote.

_I never thought the perfect guy _

_Would be my best friend_

_But an 'I love you' or two make me believe its true_

_That he's the perfect… guy. _

Nina smiled at everyone as she sang the last verse. She could tell by the pleased look on her Dad's face that she did a good job. _Stan's my good luck charm_. She thought. _If I wouldn't have fallen in love with him, I wouldn't have wrote this song, we wouldn't have moved in together, and I wouldn't be standing in front of a clapping audience._

She scanned the crowd for her boyfriend, spotting him in the doorway. She flashed him a smile as she walked down the steps. A tall man, about in his late thirties, with balding hair and a smiling face, came up to her. "Hi, my name is Connor Ozawa." He said. "And I'd like to make you a star."

**Hi again, people! Quite obviously, this is going to be a multi-chapter fanfics. Other pairings will appear later in the story, the first few chapters center around Stan and Nina, and her "Chance of a lifetime". Hope you enjoyed it. Review! Please? **


End file.
